1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer security lock that can be fixed to a computer, more particularly to a combined computer security lock and security cable incorporating a latch mechanism that has a pair of scissors-type levers respectively provided with hooks to engage a slot provided in a computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of improved multimedia storage and display and the development of wireless networking, the so-called notebook or laptop computer has become increasingly popular. However, the portability of the notebook computer gives rise to concerns that the notebook computer is a tempting target for thieves. In order to deter thieves, a security cable may be attached to the computer. The security cable has a loop at one end so that the cable can be wrapped around a fixed object, such as a pipe, or a hole formed through a desk, or other work surface for the purpose, and the opposite end of the cable is equipped with a lock attachable to the notebook computer.
It is known to provide a notebook computer with a rectangular slot in a housing wall thereof to receive a latch mechanism of a Kensington™ lock made by Kensington Microwave Limited of San Mateo, Calif. A typical Kensington™ lock is a tubular lock having a rotatable T-shaped shaft extending from a lock body. In operation, a crossbar of the T-shaped shaft is inserted through the rectangular slot in the housing wall of the notebook computer, and a key is inserted in the lock and is rotated by 90° in order to rotate the crossbar of the T-shaped shaft so that the crossbar cannot be pulled back through the rectangular slot, thereby latching the lock to the notebook computer.
Some security cable assemblies are equipped with a separate mount or adaptor that can be secured to a sidewall of a computer housing either by a rotatable T-shaped shaft similar to the latch mechanism of the Kensington™ lock, or by adhesive so that a lock with a different lock bar or latch mechanism may be used with the security cable assembly.
Some locks have been developed with either one or two hooks for engaging a slot in the sidewall of a computer housing. However, these locks require using a key to secure the lock to the computer, and have to rely on a rotating cam mechanism to move the hook(s) behind the sidewall. Some security cable locks are equipped with a push button, but the push button is obliquely aligned with the axis of a lock bar. Some security cable locks do not require a key, but use a combination lock with a rotating cam or lock bar mechanism.
Consequently, conventional notebook computer security cables either require a separate adaptor for connection to the computer, or require that a key be inserted into the lock and rotated to secure the lock to the computer, or require complex rotating cam mechanisms for attachment to the computer. In addition, many security cable locks require the use of washers or spacers to adjust the length of the lock bar for a snug fit against the sidewall of the computer housing, or use a complex arrangement of springs for the same purpose. Further, conventional notebook computer security cables are rigidly attached to the lock housing, thereby shortening the effective length of the cable, limiting the choice of anchors to secure the cable thereto, and frequently resulting in tangling of the cable. Thus, a latch mechanism for a notebook computer security lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.